


I Have Never ...

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are sharing a bottle of wine, celebrating that the world didn't end. Aziraphale thinks it's great he has more time for  things he has never done so far. Crowley gladly helps him to discover some of them immediately.





	I Have Never ...

The world didn’t end.  

Aziraphale and Crowley share a bottle of wine in the bookshop, while thunder is rolling in the distance. The sky is dark grey velvet. People are passing by hastily, their shoulders hunched against the merciless wind that blows leaves and newspapers over the streets.

In the bookshop, it’s warm and cozy, a stark contrast to outside. Aziraphale feels comfortable. And relieved. There hasn’t been a war. He didn’t have to choose a side. He didn’t have to watch everything he loved going up in flames. And, most importantly, he didn’t have to fight against Crowley. He looks at the demon over his glass, thinking about how he has grown familiar to his presence over the last centuries. 6000 years. Here's to a few more, Aziraphale hopes.

He clears his throat and says, “So, we’re still here.”

Crowley hums. “Yeah.”

“Do you think they will … well, try to get their war in a different way?” This is his one concern right now. It’s burning low in his chest. What if. What if they decide they don’t need an antichrist for their war?

Crowley shrugs. “Nah. They wouldn't do anything. They're too scared it goes against the plan of plans, ha. I guess there is no apocalypse planned for the near future, angel.”

„Good,” Aziraphale says relieved. “There are so many things I haven’t tried yet. You could think that 6000 years are enough time, but now here I am, and I still want to see more places, read more books, find more hidden restaurants …“ He stops, feeling a slight pang of guilt when he realizes, he shouldn’t crave all these things. Because he’s an angel after all. But then, he shoves that guilt away. He learned in the past days and hours that maybe, he doesn’t have to try to be an angel so hard all the time. Sometimes, you need to do what you _think_ and _feel_ is right, not what you are told by others. Maybe.

The world is full of wonders and isn’t it their task, kind of, to appreciate them?

“I’m just glad we have more time,” he says, looking at the red liquid in his glass thoughtfully. “More time for the world.”

„Yeah,” Crowley nods, pouring more wine into his glass. He’s slightly tipsy, his cheeks flushed a faint pink. “I have never ... Uh ... Never fished with some vampires. I heard they're good at it."

“I have never tried Angel Food Cake,” Aziraphale says and giggles. “I have never swum in the turquoise ocean of the Seychelles. I have never learned the waltz …”

“Ugh. Dancing,” Crowley murmurs, grimacing.

“I have never …” Aziraphale continues, rather enjoying this game. He searches for something important and looks out of the window, where a man is hugging a laughing child. They both look quite comfortable, their faces at ease and their bodies intertwined. Aziraphale’s face brightens up. “I have never hugged someone.”

Crowley’s eyebrows raise high above his glasses.

“Well. Humans seem to enjoy hugs immensely. They do it all the time and I wondered …” Aziraphale explains. “But … I think I heard that the act of hugging requires a close relationship. So, apparently, you can’t just walk around, hugging people. They would be confused. So I don’t exactly know, who I’m going to hug …”

“You can hug _me_ if you want,” Crowley says.  

Aziraphale blinks. “Really?”

“Really.” Crowley puts his empty glass on a heap of dusty books and looks at Aziraphale expectantly.

“Oh. Alright …” Aziraphale thinks for a moment. How are they going to do this? He has to get close to Crowley obviously. Well. A bit closer than now. Their chairs are already standing together so close that a book wouldn’t fit between them. Their feet are almost touching. Aziraphale swallows. He feels a bit excited. He has never been so close to Crowley (Not voluntary at least). Well. He has never been so close to anybody …

Aziraphale flinches a bit as the clock strikes 3 o’clock, ripped out of his thoughts.  
He tells himself to finally get on with it.

“Uh. I am going to come really close now,” he tells Crowley who just hums and waits, his hands folded in his lap, his legs crossed.

Aziraphale inhales deeply and leans forward and opens his arms, carefully wrapping them around Crowley, who sits straight and slightly rigid on his chair. Aziraphale puts his hands on Crowley’s back and leans his head into the crook of the demon’s neck. Their chests are pressed together now and he can feel Crowley’s breath. It tingles his skin. He experimentally closes his eyes and inhales Crowley’s familiar scent. A bit of sulphur and a lot of something herbal. Peppermint, mince – something like that.

“This is … nice,” Aziraphale says into the silence.

“Hm,” Crowley makes quietly.

They stay like this for a while.

Aziraphale asks himself how long hugs are supposed to take. He has no idea. It feels good to hug Crowley. He just doesn’t know if it feels good for Crowley too. But he also doesn’t know if he has overdone it. Oh my. Hugs seem to be quite complicated …

“Should we … stop?” He asks after another moment.

“Hm,” Crowley makes again, and shifts.

They separate and Aziraphale smiles at Crowley. “Thank you. Now I know how it is like to hug someone. It was quite pleasant.”

“You’re welcome, angel,” Crowley mumbles and pours himself another glass of wine.  

Aziraphale watches him, feeling somehow restless. He rubs his knees and clears his throat. “Are there any things that you never did and wonder about?” He asks Crowley, who raises his eyebrows above glasses-level again.

The demon sips his wine and takes his time to taste it in his mouth, licking his lips. Finally, he says in a rough tone, “I have never kissed someone.”

“Oh.”

Kissing. Another important human affair. Aziraphale hasn’t kissed anyone yet either. And it seems like humans do enjoy kissing immensely. Maybe even more than hugging. “You can kiss me. If you want,” he tells Crowley, eager to return the favour.

Crowley exhales loudly. He tilts his head to one side and Aziraphale feels like the demon is studying him intensely behind his glasses. Finally, Crowley says, “Alright.”

He leans forward, but Aziraphale raises a finger. “Wait. I think … I think you are supposed to look each other in the eye before you do it.”

Crowley frowns. But he removes his glasses and reveals those stunning golden eyes. The pupils look a bit more blown today. It’s not the usual sharp crescent, more a halfmoon.

Aziraphale feels warmer. Maybe he should get a fan for his bookshop.

“Ready?” Crowley asks.

“As ready as I can be. New experience here I come,” Aziraphale says cheerfully.

Crowley snorts. He comes closer, until their noses almost touch. Their eyes lock and Aziraphale thinks once again, how stunning and special Crowley’s eyes are. From this close, he can see that the gold is combined with some amber spots and speckles of a lighter yellow that looks like sunlight. It’s a fascinating mosaic of tones of yellow. Crowley tilts his head and opens his mouth slightly, and Aziraphale goes rigid in anticipation. But Crowley doesn’t kiss him right away. Instead, he raises a hand and cups Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale shivers involuntarily.

Crowley leans forward and their lips touch. It’s surprisingly tender. First, it’s just a fleeting sensation. Soft. Featherlight. Aziraphale closes his eyes and finds he can feel more like this. In the darkness, he feels the slight roughness of Crowley’s lips and the warmth of his breath. It’s Crowley who starts to press his lips on Aziraphale’s firmer. Pressure increases and so do the sensations. Aziraphale is almost shocked at how good it feels. There’s a fluttering in his belly. It feels like someone has just released a dozen of butterflies in there. They are touching his inner walls with their soft wings relentlessly. Shivers run up and down his spine.

He feels … good. Euphoric. Somehow … inflamed. In a good way.

Aziraphale returns the pressure and hopes, Crowley feels good too. He puts a hand on Crowley’s cheek, mimicking the demon's touch. It feels like Crowley is feverish. Hot and a bit sweaty. Crowley makes a noise that wanders right into Aziraphale’s mouth. He opens it a bit, so they can share the air between them. The same air …

Suddenly, it seems like he can’t stop. But he also feels like he doesn’t _want_ to stop.

Crowley makes a breathy noise and licks into Aziraphale’s mouth just once, causing Aziraphale’s toes to cringle in prickling pleasure.

The next moment, like on a secret signal, they part, both breathing heavily.

Aziraphale feels hot. He looks up and sees that Crowley’s face is flushed a bright red. Aziraphale is stunned, as he sees that his gold-amber-sunlight-eyes are almost completely filled out by his dark pupils.

Aziraphale exhales shakily, fumbling with the buttons of his vest. “Well. That was … quite something.”

“Huh. Yeah.”

Aziraphale clears his throat. “I think … you can’t do this with just anyone too, right?”  

“No. I don’t think so, angel.”

“Hm. I liked to hug and kiss you,” Aziraphale says, still feeling shivers running up and down his spine. “We could do it again, sometime. If you like to,” he hurries to add with a nervous chuckle.

Crowley doesn’t answer. He reaches for his glasses and puts them back on. Aziraphale frowns. “You don’t have to wear them around me, you know that, right? I like your eyes.”

Crowley sighs. But he takes them off again, laying them back on the heap of books. “Well, angel. Is there anything else, you have never done?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
